


We'll Swing A Little More

by Wushwush



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, background Ashley/Sam/Jessica and Sam/Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wushwush/pseuds/Wushwush
Summary: Overhearing things you're not supposed to doesn't usually end this well.





	

She hadn't meant to spy on them. Ashley pressed her thighs together and scowled. How was she supposed to have known the weird noises coming from outside her room were her friends were fucking in the hallway? And she couldn't just slam the door closed when she saw, that would have alerted them, not that she'd managed to avoid that either way. Jess had seen and winked at her, dropping any pertense at being quiet.

Ashley could tell her face was flushing at the memories. She squirmed in her chair. Sam and Jessica were probably out right now, leaving the apartment empty….

A knock on the door interrupted her.

"Hey Ash, could you come out for a 'sec?"

Pulling her hoodie over her ears to hide their redness, Ashley stepped out into the floor to see Sam standing before her, hands in pockets. She leaned against the wall next to Ash's door, half-blocking it.

"Jess told me you saw us earlier."

Ashley's ears were definitiely not the only part of her face that was red now. Sam leaned forward, closer to her.

"Sorry about that."

By the looks of it, Sam was about to burst into a smile or laugh. Ashley, on the other hand, would have been melting into the floor if she weren't preoccupied with biting her lower lip and thinking about what she'd been doing when Sam knocked on her door and how Sam was getting closer now.

"Unless."

Sam took another half-step closer to her, she was almost backed up to the wall now  _ why did their hallway have to be so narrow _ .

"You didn't mind?"

Her hands were still in her pocket, but Ashley felt like she was being held there by Sam. She glanced down.

"Ash, your pants are open."

Sam finally broke into the smile Ash had been expecting.

"I'm guessing that means you didn't mind."

Strangely, Ashley found her voice again when Sam's lips were distractingly close to her own, something she always thought would do rather the opposite. Not that she'd ever imagined kissing Sam. Or Jess, or both.

"N-no, no I really don't."

Sam smiled at her expectantly. It was just like her to tease Ashley like this. So she took the plunge of the metaphorical cliff and kisses Sam. There weren't any fireworks of butterflies going off in her brain, but Sam's lips were soft, and her hands definitely weren't in the pockets of her jeans anymore.

One hand on her hip, the other cupping her face, Sam was pushing Ashley all the way up against the wall now. She moaned,  _ loudly _ , when Sam bit her lip and pressed her thigh inbetween Ash's.

She broke the kiss to breathe, and fail to stifle another moan at Sam moving to kissing and biting -  _ oh shit Ash loved that  _ \- at her neck.

She opened her eyes to see Jess standing and watching out of the corner of her eye. Sam must have noticed too, because she was deliberately trying to make Ashley moan loudly. Being quiet had never been one of her strengths.

Ashley closed her eyes again when Sam tugged down her pants and began stroking her through Ash's, now thoroughly wet, panties. Despite herself, she started begging, an incoherent mix of 'please's and 'Sam's.

"Please what, Ash?"

Jess was still standing there, arms crossed, smirking, and Sam had begun circling her clit too and Ashley was sure this was going to be it, but she pulled herself together and said:

" _ Please _ let me come, Sam, please."

Sam bit into her neck again, definitiely leaving a mark this time, and pushed two, then three fingers into Ash. She was only vaguely aware of clenching against Sam's hand, babbling her and, occasionally Jess's name. When she could think and see half-clearly again, she became aware she was leaning into Sam, head in the crook of her neck.

Jess was smiling at them, both thumbs up.


End file.
